


Dirty Tricks

by daisygirl101



Series: Sweet Words and Sour Encounters [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Boy Alex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, Well this ain't safe for work, like if you squint you can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: You intended your trip to the spa to be a relaxing afternoon. Instead, you fell right into Alex's trap.





	Dirty Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> First it's sour, then it's sweet.
> 
> Also the first true lemon I've posted so yikes here we go.

The sun was beating down on you as your energy depleted. You were wearing out quickly from clearing the farm in the warm summer weather. Your grandfather's farm had proved to be a bigger handful than you'd ever expected, but you were enjoying the hard work.

It was barely late afternoon; a little too early to call it quits for the day. But you couldn’t even fathom chopping down another tree. Then you remembered the recently reopened spa. It seemed like the perfect place to unwind and replenish your energy. You slammed the axe into the ground, as if bookmarking your place for later, and headed into the farmhouse.

The farmhouse was cozy but in a luxurious way. It was much larger than your apartment back in Zuzu City but had a strong, rustic feel. At the moment, the house was covered in cardboard boxes and suitcases. You'd had very little time to unpack since you arrived in Stardew Valley due to the demand of the farm. You managed to dig a black bikini out of one of the boxes. It was one of your more revealing swimsuits, and while you were comfortable in your skin, you weren’t one to show off. But you didn’t feel like digging anymore for a simple suit and shoved the black bikini into a duffel bag along with a towel and some flip-flops.

The walk to the spa was peaceful. The citizens of the valley were kindhearted folk, so you didn’t hesitate to wave hello to Sebastian as he walked by. He nodded in return.

You absentmindedly thought about the bachelors of Stardew Valley. It was a small town; therefore your options were limited. Finding a boyfriend wasn’t your most important goal at the moment, as you had your hands full with the farm, but it was something to consider. You certainly could use some tension released from your life…

You looked over your shoulder at Sebastian’s retreating form. He was kind, but not your type. You felt the same way with Shane and Elliot. Sam was a good friend, but that was really all you could imagine him as- a friend. And Harvey was a tad too old for your taste. Plus he seemed pretty invested in Maru.

That left you with Alex. Alex, the charming, dorky jock. You were by no means a jock girl, but there was something about him that drew you closer. Meeting his dog last week only improved your relationship. You wanted to know every detail of his childhood, everything he loved about his late mother, and every horror he faced with his terrible father. You wanted to be there for him, and your heart was interested in more than friendship. Your mind told you he was trouble. The conundrum left you with a headache.

You brushed away your feelings for Alex as you entered the women's locker room. You wasted no time in changing into your bikini and flip-flops and throwing your hair up into a bun. You grabbed the towel from your duffel bag and walked towards the hot spa.

The moment you opened the door, a warm steam brushed your skin. Even in the warm summer weather, the steam felt nice. It seemed to draw you into the warm pool. You set your towel on a chair nearby and kicked your shoes off. Step by step, you waded into the hot water. You moaned out in gratitude and sat on the steps. The water came to your shoulders as you leaned against the wall. Your muscles were sighing in appreciation. As your eyes slipped shut, something in your right shoulder twitched. Your face contorted into a wince of discomfort as a sharp pain ran through your right shoulder. You reached up to try and resolve the problem.

"Farm girl!" You shot up in the water in surprise. You stood up on the stairs and turned around to see another person in the spa with you.

"Alex!" you returned. "What are you doing here?" Alex didn’t answer for a moment. You weren’t sure if he'd heard you. His eyes weren’t on yours. Instead, they focused on your black bikini.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" he asked with a teasing smirk. Your cheeks reddened.

"No, but it's late on a Wednesday. I didn’t expect to see anyone else," you clarified. You wrapped your arms around your middle, suddenly very self-conscious.

"Is that why you’ve got this little number on?" Alex asked with his charming smirk plastered all over his face. He gestured to your bikini. "You don’t strike me as the flashy type."

"I'm not," you bashfully admitted. "But I haven’t unpacked-"

"Relax, farm girl. I'm just giving you a hard time," he said with a chuckle. "I was working out and figured I'd relax a little bit in the spa. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," you said as you finally relaxed. You sat back down on the stairs and let the water hide your bikini. Alex set his stuff down by yours and took his white shirt off. Your mouth fell open. He was incredibly well built. Every bit of his upper torso was muscle. You tried not to stare when he turned around.

The sharp pain in your right shoulder brought you out of your heated moment. You hissed and reached for your shoulder. Alex stepped onto the stairs behind you. "Shoulder pain?" You nodded vigorously. Alex brushed your hand away from your shoulder. "Let me see what I can do," he offered and sat down behind you without giving you a choice. His legs were on either side of you as your shoulders rested against his chest. You opened your mouth to protest, but Alex's hands landed on your shoulders and squeezed. You moaned loudly in pleasure. "Tense, are we?"

"Single-handedly running a farm does that to you," you admitted. Your mouth hung open in ecstasy as Alex worked out the pain in your shoulders.

"Well you are one tough, knotted cookie," he joked and pushed on your muscles. His hands crept a little lower and worked on the middle of your back. "I'm going to take a good guess and say you're here to unwind these muscles of yours?"

"Mmhhmm," you replied.

"And I'm also going to guess that just about your entire body is sore?" You nodded. The release of tension in your body was too great to form words anymore. "Then you don’t mind if I keep going?" he asked as his hands slipped just a tad lower. You shook your head and fought your body's desire to lean your head against his chest. Alex chuckled as he watched you. "You look like you're going to melt. You can lean back. It's okay. I've got you."

You listened to him and leaned your weight onto his chest. "How are you so good at this?"

"Well in high school I was a star gridball player, which meant I was friends with just about the entire cheer team." Alex leaned in closer to your ear and whispered, "This is how I'd get in their pants." You shot forward and whipped your head around to face him. He burst into a fit of laughter. Your face was beet red.

"Alex!"

"Calm down! This one's on me," he said through his laughter. "Really, farm girl. I know you're smarter than those fake girls from high school. They don’t hold a candle to you," Alex said with a genuine smile. You couldn’t help but feel a little flattered. "C'mon, let me finish. Or do you wanna be all sore tomorrow morning from me not fully getting those knots?" You glared at him for a minute.

"If you try anything…"

"Cross my heart," he said, still wearing that damned smirk. Something made you want to wipe that smirk clean off his face by whatever means necessary. You turned around and leaned back on him. Alex's strong hands continued to knead your muscles.

"How's Haley?" you asked, trying to throw cold water onto your aching core quickly.

"Haley?"

"Yeah. Maru said you guys were a thing." Alex scoffed.

"Thing isn’t the right word. We did a little dating in high school, but it didn’t stick when we moved back to the valley. She was way too immature, even for me," Alex said, as he pressed harder into your muscles without realizing it. He didn’t realize how hard he was squeezing you until you whimpered and flinched. Alex let go. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"No kidding," you replied as you rolled your shoulders. Alex held you still and reached his head down to your shoulders. You felt his hair brush your cheek as his lips landed on your right shoulder, then your left. "What're you doing?"

"Kissing it better. Isn’t that what you're supposed to do?" You didn’t reply. The kisses weren’t unwelcome; in fact, you liked them. "So farm girl. How're you adjusting to life in the country? My grandmother said you came from Zuzu City."

"It's pretty different," you replied. "It's strange not to have to drive to the store for my groceries anymore. But I like it. The city always kept me so swept up in everything. It's nice to stop and smell the flowers here," you said.

"I was never a fan of the city. Life here in Pelican Town is so much more peaceful," Alex said.

"You don’t strike me as a country b- ohhhh," you let out another loud moan as Alex found a sweet spot in your lower back. You hadn’t even remembered his hands getting that low.

"Well I'm certainly not a cowboy," he joked. His hands slithered up your spine and over your shoulders. He stopped just above the top of your bikini and pressed his hands into your upper chest. Alex could find your sore muscles before you even knew they were sore.

"You're getting handsy."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," you sighed out.

"Well to get all your sore spots, I might have to get a little more handsy," he whispered lowly. "You don’t mind, do you?" Your brain was screaming to stop, to not trust him, to grab your stuff and take off running. But your body hadn’t felt so at peace in months, and your core was starting to ache more and more. You shook your head.

Alex's hands slipped under the spaghetti straps of your top and slowly slid down to your chest. They stopped at the hem of your bikini top. "You don’t mind, do you? I promise I'll take the best care of you," he breathlessly muttered in your ear. It was like he was a siren, and you were going to listen to whatever he asked of you.

"I trust you." Alex's hand slid under your bikini top. Each hand grabbed a handful of your breasts and squeezed. You closed your eyes and sighed.

"This top looks incredible on you, but I'd really like to see it off you…" Alex trailed off. You didn’t stop him when he reached behind you and untied it. The elastic snapped loose and you instinctively threw your hands up to keep the top from falling. Alex swam around to stand in front of you. "You're so shy," he quietly said. "You have no reason to be. Let me ease your tension," Alex coaxed. You slowly let the top fall and hung it on the side of the pool. You and Alex stood chest to chest, both topless. "That’s a good girl," Alex purred and cupped your cheek. His words went through your whole body. You shuddered and let out a gasp.

Alex started to kiss your neck gently. "Do you like when I talk to you like this?" he asked in hushed voice. You nodded as he continued to kiss your shoulders and neck. When he felt you nod, Alex grazed your neck with his teeth, just light enough for you to feel it. "You like it dirty, don’t you?" You felt his breathy laughter on your neck. Alex leaned back with _that _smirk on his face. You'd had enough of _that _smirk.

You grabbed his face and crushed your lips onto his. It wasn’t sweet, it wasn’t pretty, but it was _good. _You felt Alex regain his awareness as his strong arms wrapped around you. You could tell he was hungry for you. His erection pressed up against your leg as you ravenously kissed him. "If you give me that damn smirk one more time…" you muttered between kisses, "I'm going to hit you." You leaned your forehead onto Alex's as he chuckled.

"You don’t like my smirk?"

"I _love _that smirk. That’s the problem," you growled. Alex grabbed your waist and picked you up. You shrieked as he placed you on the edge of the pool with your legs in the water. His hands spread your legs open enough for him to stand between your thighs. He looked up at you.

"I'm not done massaging you," he teased as he started to rub your feet. "And I know how badly you want this. I can feel it. But let me tell you something, (Y/N)." Your eyes met his. "That’s right. I know your name. I've had to watch you walk by my house all season long wearing those short jean shorts and that loose top. You know exactly which one I'm talking about. You wear it when you're running to the store. It's loose enough to be nice and cool, but I can still tell when you don’t wear a bra under it. I'm not a complete idiot." You were a panting mess as his hands worked up your calves, rolling out every last knot.

"I've watched you work every muscle in your body to clear your farm, bend over to pick shells from the sand, and unintentionally drive me crazy with how damn fine you are. You are gorgeous- no, stunningly beautiful in every way imaginable. And for a guy like me, a guy who doesn’t like to be told no, you are a hell of a prize," Alex growled. His hands squeezed your thighs as you cried out. Your bikini bottoms were soaked and it definitely wasn’t from the pool water. "I want you in so many ways, but right now, I need you desperately in a certain way." His hands landed on the top of your thighs and his thumbs brushed across your bottoms. You threw your head back as your hips bucked just a smidge. "Be a good girl and take these off, won't you?" You were practically a puddle by the time Alex was done talking.

You didn’t hesitate in hooking your thumbs in your bikini bottoms and sliding them right off. A twinge of self-consciousness hit you again and you kept your legs closed in your full nudity. Alex crossed his arms on top of your closed legs and placed his chin on top. "I said I don’t take no for an answer. Are you going to make me work for it?" You didn’t answer. Alex started to pepper kisses up and down your thighs. He slowly pushed you legs apart again and took a step back. "You are more stunning than I thought you could ever be. Those clothes you wear don’t do your body enough justice. You're incredible…" Alex sighed out. You blushed and looked at your lap. "And I'm going to devour you."

Your dreamlike state was gone as Alex grabbed onto your thighs. You gasped as his hot mouth met your throbbing core. His tongue licked every spot it possibly could as you cried out. Your moans bounced off the walls in echoes. His mouth latched onto your clit and you screamed as he hummed against your sensitive spot. It had been so long since someone had pleasured you this way, and Alex was on another level. Every move he made felt bolder and he was quickly tipping you over the edge. His tongue darted inside your dripping pussy and he gratefully licked up every drop you had to offer.

You leaned back onto your elbows as Alex pleasured you. Once he slipped two fingers into you and found a steady rhythm, you knew you were a goner. His fingers pumped as his tongue wrote the alphabet on your throbbing clit. "C'mon, cum for me," he instructed. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and cried out for him as Alex pushed you beyond your breaking point. Waves of pleasure cascaded over you as you rode out your orgasm. "That's my girl."

"Fuck, Alex," you moaned out. As your body slowed, Alex popped his fingers from you and licked up anything he had missed previously. You found yourself to be lightheaded and out of breath once he was done with you.

"Oh, don’t you fall asleep yet. I'm not done with you. Not by a long shot," Alex growled. He lifted himself from the pool onto the edge and picked you up. Unceremoniously, he tossed you onto one of the lounge chairs by the poolside. He tossed his swim trunks aside and kneeled between your wide-open legs. You could tell how desperate he was to be inside you by the hardness of his member.

You whimpered as he teased your entrance before sliding in. You groaned in pleasure as he filled you. Alex grabbed your wrists in one hand and pinned them above your head. "You like it rough, don’t you?" You nodded eagerly. "Good answer." Alex grabbed one of your thighs and bent your leg over his shoulder to get as deep as possible. He pounded you relentlessly, giving you no mercy. You wouldn’t have it any other way. You'd never had a partner this skilled in bed. Almost effortlessly, Alex tipped you over into a second orgasm. Your body was starting to go numb. "You're a good little toy, aren’t you? Tell me you're my good girl."

"I'm your good girl," you sighed out, barely finding words.

"Good. On your hands and knees," he instructed. You felt your energy sinking. He couldn’t be serious. You rolled onto your hands and knees. Alex pushed your head down and popped your ass up. "This ass is mine. Mine." His fingers reached under you and started to rub your clit. You couldn’t tell if you were still riding out an orgasm or building for another, but it felt unlike anything you'd ever experienced. Alex drove himself back into you, still pounding without mercy. "Fuck, how are you still tight? You feel so damn good…" Alex moaned out.

You were almost positive there was drool coming from your open mouth by now. Your brain couldn’t even form a full sentence, let alone your mouth. You managed to sigh out Alex's name, but his name seemed to be the only word on your lips. You felt Alex grip your hips and grind into you faster and harder until he cried out for you. His hands reached under you and found your breasts. He eagerly played with you until you found yourself breaking for the third time that night. Curses and swears and your name ran from his mouth almost too quickly to understand.

Once he popped free of your pussy, you collapsed onto your stomach. Everything was spinning in the best kind of way. Alex lied down beside you on his side. "C'mere," he muttered. You rolled over to face him. He wrapped a protective arm around you and held you close. The two of you slowly caught your breath. Your eyes flickered open and shut. Your body wanted to sleep, but your brain was louder. After a moment of peaceful silence, you spoke.

"What… what notch in your bedpost am I?"

"What?" Alex exclaimed. He was wide awake now.

"You said you used this trick to get into girls' pants. It worked. What number am I?" Alex looked mortified and crushed.

"You're not a number. No, no. Yoba, (Y/N). You were never a number. I… I care about you," Alex admitted. You were much too sleepy to show your excitement. You nodded and smiled lazily. "Now shut up and cuddle with me," he told you. You giggled and closed your eyes. Alex squeezed you close. The last thing you could remember was Alex's lips on your forehead and his hand gently tangled in your hair.

* * *

You woke up with a shot. You were in your bedroom in the farmhouse, completely alone. For a moment, you thought it was a dream. But when you placed your hands in your hair, you realized it was still damp. You looked around the room and realized you were dressed in an oversized white t-shirt and your bikini bottoms. Your bikini top was hanging on your bedpost at the edge of the bed. You climbed out of the sheets and walked into the kitchen.

Alex was nowhere to be seen. You felt your heart break a little and your confidence dwindle. You definitely knew last night was not a dream by the soreness in your lower half and the realization you were wearing Alex's shirt from last night. _He must have carried me home. _You walked into the kitchen to get cup of coffee and sort out your thoughts. That’s when something on your kitchen table caught your eye.

There was a plate of pancakes, eggs, and hash browns neatly placed on the table. Another plate was already washed and on the drying rack in the kitchen. The food was still warm. You hadn’t missed him by much. You smiled at his kindness.

Next to the plate was a bouquet of flowers neatly placed on the table. Flowers of all different colors stuck out from under the blue crinkly paper. A small notecard was placed with the flowers. You picked up the card and realized the handwriting was not that great- definitely Alex's. And as your eyes skimmed the note, your smile only grew. Yes, life in Pelican Town was good- but you had a feeling it was about to get a whole lot better.

_The beach, Friday, 8 pm._

_It’s a date._

_Alex xx_


End file.
